Never Back Down 2: when everything goes wrong
by Lusha1991
Summary: 3 months after the first NBD, Lusha thought that everything in her is heading towards the best, but she was wrong, it was just the calm before the storm, new character will arrive, a hot one might I add ; ... enjoy and R&R, I NEED IT.
1. 3 months later

It's mid January, yeah I can't believe it's been three months already, I'm still recovering; my leg is recovering, the other injuries are already healed; left a mark but healed, everyone was treating me differently; not the bad kind though, I mean I can't blame them, they almost lost me, so again they way they treated me it was good for a while, but now it was starting to get at my last nerve.

The doctor said that I could walk now, and that I _Needed_ to move, but _NO,_ dad, Dean and Jake say otherwise, they barely let me go to the bathroom, they say and I quote "that douche don't know a thing" Dean's words not mine, I mean if the doctor don't know anything about my health, then who does?

Anyways, the hunting hasn't stopped; for me yeah it stopped temporarily, but the boys were back in the game a week after they got me home, they were teaming up with the Coppers; yeah they're hooked.

The sons and their girls left also a week after I was home, it was good to see them again, they kept on calling me every day.

As for Jake, his hunting trips were on and off, he hunt for a week and back on the other, it was good to have him close to me, oh, and we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and the more surprising news is that dad said it's ok, and he also said that he's a good guy and I can't argue with him on that one, Jake is a really good guy and God I love him.

So as I said I was ok, but the relationship between Sam and Dean isn't that good; about two months ago they had a hunt together, they were hunting a metamorphosis, I don't know what happened then, but I know that their relationship is not the same, I mean they barely look at each other, they barely talk to each other and if one of them is in the room the other is not, and I'm starting to hate this.

So now, dad and Bobby are on a hunting trip together, Jake was on his own hunting trip, so that leaves me with Sam and Dean, and since Sam is off god knows where, I was alone with Dean, so it's the perfect time to unlock some doors and revel the mystery behind them.

"hey Dean, whatcha' doin'" I asked as I made my way downstairs, it was my first day without the crutches, well the Winchester guys and Jake didn't allow it, but the doctor said I was ok to go without them, so here I am on the stairs without crutches.

Dean looked my way then his face changed from surprise to anger "what the hell are you doing down here without you crutches?" he said leaving the sandwich he was making and was in my face in a second

"chill out, I'm fine, the doctor said that I can walk now" I said

"well that douche doesn't know a thing" said Dean a bit pissed by what I did

"that douche is my doctor, the one you and dad insist on getting" I said mater-of-a- factly "plus if I felt any pain you'd be the first to know, okey?" I said with a smile he smiled back and mumbled a '_fine'_, he head back to the kitchen and I followed suit, I hoped on the kitchen counter and start to swing my feet like a little kid

"whatcha' doin' Deano?" I said in a child like voice, he looked up at me and shook his head, but couldn't hid the grin from me

"making a sandwich" he said putting the cheese over the burger "wont one?" he asked and I nod, so he start to make my sandwich and I took that opportunity to talk to him

"so.. you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Sam?" I asked looking at him trying to catch any change in what he was doing, and as I expected his hand froze for a second and then return to what they were doing which putting the cheese on my sandwich

"what do you mean" he said playing the I'm-stupid-and-I-don't-know-what're-you-talking-about card

"don't bull shit me Dean" I said and his head shut up, he looked surprised, maybe 'cause I said these words, maybe 'cause I knew he was lying or maybe 'cause I noticed, I didn't know why he looked surprise but he just did.

I continued "I know that there is something's going on between the two of you, so don't try to lie your way out of this, coz I know, don't think that me lying in the room for three months gonna make me any less observer, they don't call me a good hunter if I did" I said in a tone that said _don't you dare say otherwise or else.._

He looked at me and smiled, _proudly_? That wasn't what I expected but smiling is good, and the proud look he was giving me was more than good.

"you're right" he said and handed me my sandwich, he walked around the kitchen table, pulled a chare and sat there in front of me "but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna spill my guts out" he said an bit at his food

"I know" he looked up again while still chewing "but sometime you have to talk to someone; coz letting all these things in is gonna kill you and I don't want that to happen, so… so when the day comes and you want to talk, remember that my door will always be open for you, anytime and anyplace" I said and he gave me an I- appreciated smile "and you have to know that what will be said between us, it'll stay that way" I added firmly

"thanx" he said I nod and smiled and start to eat my burger, and it was delicious by the way

"hey, I was thinking after we finish this, we can go out and clean my car, what'd you say?" he asked

"sure, it'll be fun" said with a smile and he smiled back

So about fifteen minutes later, after I changed into an old shorts and one of Jake's old t-shirts, I went out and fond Dean already starting washing the outside of the car, I stood few feet away from the car waiting for Dean to tell me what to do

"are you gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna grab a rag and clean the inside" he said and smiled my way, I went to a nearby table and grabbed a rag and the dashboard wax, and went in the car and start to clean the inside of the car

Another fifteen minute had past and Dean opened the door "you call this cleaning?" he said playfully

I got out of the car and looked at his work "you're making jokes at my work, look at yours!" I looked up at him "look at the spot in there" I pointed at a spot on the hood "there's still an unwashed soap in there" I said with a smug smile on my face

"maybe you should clean it…" he said with an evil smirk playing on his face, he raised the water hose and put his thump on the outlet of the water, then it hit me, I was about to react but I wasn't fast enough, as soon as I start to move away from him he start to spray me with water "with your clothes" he yelled and start to chase after me, after about ten minutes or so, he stopped, he put the hose down and set next to me on the porch's steps, we were both painting and drenched from head to toe

"that was fun" I said leaning back on my elbow

"yeah" he said looking at me "you ok?" he asked his voice filled with concern

"yeah Dean, I told you my leg is f…." I answered but he cut me off

"I wasn't talking about your leg" he said

"then about what?" I asked confused

"the nightmares" he said simply

"what about them?" I asked now playing the fool card, coz I knew exactly what he was talking about, I still have nightmares, it never did stop, for the last three months it gotten worse, and it's always the same; hell, Paimon, Alistair, and what they said and the possibility that I might loss my family and friend it's just scare the hell outta' me, and the fact that my brothers both wonted; Dean by the angels, and Sam by the demons, and there's another fact that scared me, is that if I fail they might turn against each other, I know it's stupid, I know that it's not my job but I can't help thinking that I'm responsible somehow of keeping them on the right track

"don't bull shat me Lu, I can here you at night waking up and go to the kitchen or living room and watch tv" he said and gave me a challenging look, I sighed, what's the use of lying anyway, right? So I answered

"what do you want to know?" I asked not ready to argue with the thick headed brother of mine

"everything" he said, I thought about it for a minute then came up with an idea

"ok, I'll tell you about my nightmares if you tell me about what happened between you and Sam" I said and couldn't help but smile when he glared at me

"oh, you're so annoying" he said, he looked toward the junk yard, took a deep breath then looked back at me "fine" he said

"good" I said and the stood up

"where are you going?" he asked confused, yeah I know I have that effect on people LOL

"well I just got well, I don't wanna have a flu" I said and he nod "you go change and I'll meet you in the living room in 20" I said

"k" he said and stood up and we both went inside, I went upstairs to the room I've been staying in for the last three months, I guess I can call it my room now, and Dean went to the bathroom.

After washing my face, brushing my hair and pull it in a loss pony, I took off the wet clothes and put on a black zip-up hoody and a dark blue jeans, I went downstairs and found that Dean is already in the living room with two mugs of hot tea on the coffee table, I sat next to him on the couch resting my back on the armrest and curled my legs in Indian style

"thanx" I said as I took the hot mug, after a few sips and an awkward silence Dean dicided to be the first to talk

"so.." he trailed off, he was now facing me with his back against the armrest with one of his legs fold underneath him and the other hanging down the side of the couch

"so" I said and took another sip

"for how long you've been having them" he asked and I gave him a look but answered anyway

"since I came back from hell" I said "now you, what happened between the two of you?" I asked

He took a deep breath "I caught him doing something bad" he answered and I gave him a look that said _be more specific_, he took another deep breath and let it out slowly, I can tell it's not easy for him to talk about this subject but I have to know anyway "you must've heard of the name Ruby?" he asked and I nod

"the demon chick who said that she could help you" I said and he nod

"well I saw him with her" he said

"but I thought she was dead or whatever" I said

"so do I" he said, I can see a lot of emotion run across his face but the ones I could put my finger on are guilt and betrayal

"so what were they doing?" I asked

"ah, ah, ah… my turn" he said with a smile, then he became serious again "is it the same one every time?" he asked, I could see fear flesh across his eyes; I think he thinks that he's and what he did in hell is the reason why I have these nightmares, but it's not.

"before the kidnapping it was the same, and I think you know it" I said and he nod sadly "but after the kidnapping, for the last three months it changed, basically it's the same but there was few things added to it" I said "now my turn" I said with a smile "what were they doing?"

"exorcizing demons" he said and I raised an eyebrow "with his mind" he finished

"oh" I didn't know what to say

"yeah" he said looking down at his hand while playing with his ring, the silence didn't last for long, he looked up and start to ask "what is it about?"

"hell, Paimon, Alistair and what they said" I said and I could see that he was upset and sad at the same time "why are you upset? I mean about Sam" I asked

"the power he have it's just… unnatural… and to be frank with you it's scaring the hell outta me" he said

"Dean, I have powers too… are you scared of it too?" I asked, I have powers too; hell I'm half human half angel, and if it's bothering him I had to do something about it

"No, it's not the power that I'm scared, it's the source of his powers" he said "yours are good, you are good, I'm not scared of you or your powers, there's no way in hell that I'm gonna be scared of a Shorty" he said with a grin and I smiled back at him

"so why you think it's bad that he's using his powers, I mean you said he's just sending demons to hell with his mind"

"as I said the way he got his powers; the demon blood in him, and the fact that your uncle told me that Sam is heading a dangerous road, just made me freak even more" he said

"did you tell dad?" I asked

"No, I can't, No" he said

"ok, we can stop this, I mean whatever it is we'll stop it, together" I said the last word firmly, he smiled at me

"you asked me three questions on the row, I think it's my turn now?" he said and I nod "tell me about it"

"it's about my time in hell, and the three days I spent in captivity, and what the two demons said, and the fact that I spent most of my life alone, and I don't want it to happen again…. I just, I know that I have friends who care about me and a boyfriend that ready to die for me, but I've always wanted the love of my family, and now that I have that I don't want it to end" I said and I could feel the tingling in my nose, god I'm gonna cry

"hey" he said "come here" he pulled me into a tight hug, and I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop the tears from falling, we stayed like this for a good ten minutes then I pulled away, after I wiped my eyes I looked up at him and I can tell that he was upset

"god, this was so a chick flick moment" I said trying to lighten the air a bit, and it worked he start to laugh and pulled me in a head lock, after he released me he looked at me seriously

"I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, Ok?" he said and I nod "no matter what happened you'll always find me there with you, I guess you're stuck with me kiddo"

"I think I'm ok with that" I said, he pulled me again and held me close and start to rub my back, at that moment I felt safe, I didn't know how but I dozed off to sleep.

"hey Sammy" I said, I woke up about an hour ago; Dean woke me up, he said that dad called and he want us ready coz there's a hunt and he wanted us three to go. Sam came back while I was sleeping, dean told me that he's in his room so I went to tell him that we have a hunt, and we have to pack and go.

"hey sleepy head" he said with a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes, they were sad and angry at something, but I don't think it's about me

"hey, it's not my fault that I got tired while cleaning Dean's car" I said, I went and sat next to him on the bad, he didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes fixed on his hand, which was on his lap, I put my hand on his, and he kinda flinched, but I kept my hand there "you ok?" I asked

He hesitate at first but answer anyway "no" he said, he kept his head down and his eyes never met mine, I let go of his hand and put mine on his shoulder

"hey look at me" but he didn't, I slid down from the bed on my knee, and sat right in front of him, I put my thumb under his chin and lift it his head up so I can see his eyes, they were wiled up with unshed tears "what's wrong?" I asked concern

"I messed up royally" he said with a sad chuckle "and I lost what I have with Dean"

"it can't be that bad" I said

"he won't even look at me, and when he do I wish he didn't.. coz.. coz the way he looks at me it's like I'm one of the things we hunt… and it's scaring me" he said as a single tear fail down

"did you try to talk to him?" I asked

"no, how could I? I mean he barely look at me, let alone talk to me" he said

"Look" I said and he did "from the way I see it, he's just as miserable as you are, and I know that he doesn't hate you or anything near the word hate…. But you have to try and talk to him, and if he ignore you, or gave you the deaf ear then you have to wait till he cools down and then try again, till he listens" I said as I wiped the tears that were running now freely down his face, he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and that's when I pulled him into a tight hug, he held me as tight as he can, breathing became a problem to me but I didn't let go or pull back. Anyways, after about ten minutes he pulled back

"thanx" he said

"no prob big bro" I said patting his leg "we should pack, coz dad called Dean and we have a hunt"

"ok" he stood up and start to pack his thing, I was about to leave that's when he stopped me "hey, don't tell Dean about what happened here" he said

"I wasn't planning on doing that" I said, I offered him a ressuring smile and went downstairs to see what's Dean is doing

As usual he was stuffing his face with food, apparently he finished packing and now he's waiting for Sam to finish, I on the other hand was the first who finished packing, and my bag was already in the car.

"so did dad tell you what're we dealing with, or he left the fun for us" I said as I pulled the chare across from him

He swallowed the food in his mouth "he said that families are getting killed, he thinks that it might be a demon or something like that, all we have to do is go and make sure so we can stop it" he said and went back to what he was doing; stuffing his face.

Anyways, Sam came down five minutes later with his bag, by that time Dean was outside waiting in the car, so me and Sam went out and of course he set shotgun and I took the backset' as soon as I closed the door Dean hit the gas paddle and hit the high way.

I laid down on the backset, I used my jacket as a pillow and tried to pick up from where I left of sleeping, I was about to doze off that's when I heard Sam start to speak; my back was to them so there's no way they know that I was listening

"Dean" Sam started hesitatingly

"yeah" Dean answered back a bit coldly, _way to go Dean _I thought, Sam was scared as it is

"I'm sorry" Sam said sincerely

"yeah, me too" Dean said, again with the coldness

"Dean" Sam said pleadingly "I'm really sorry" there was silence, a really long silence "Dean say something" Sam said

"what do you want me to say" Dean said a bit less cold this time, I think that Sam was using his poppy-dog eye

"say anything, shout, yell, hell even take a swing if you want, but please don't cut me out, I know I messed up, big time, but I need your forgiveness" I could hear Sam take a shaky breath and the continue "so again I'm sorry, I really am"

"Ok" Dean's only answer, man he was playing on _MY_ last nerve

"Ok?" Sam asked "does that mean we're cool?"

"only if you bought me a big M&M's bag" Dean said and I could see him grinning

"Deal" Sam said with a small chuckle

"you can wake up now" Dean said out of the blue

"huh?" that was Sam

"don't you know that eavesdropping isn't cool, Lusha?" he said and I felt that I was a little kid caught stealing a cocky from the cocky jar

I fake a yawn, stretched my arms and played the innocent card "what?" I asked innocently

"you know what I'm talking about LuAnn" Dean said while he mocked-glare at me through the rearview mirror, I only grinned and Sam shook his head.

"so, when are we gonna get there?" Sam asked, and he have all the right to, I mean it's been a very, very, very, very long ride, and I was getting tired of it

"four hours or so" Dean said, I groaned "what's with you?" he asked

"I'm bored" I grumbled and pouted my bottom lip "by the way, where are we going?" I asked realizing that till now I don't know our destination

"Dover, Oklahoma" Dean answered, and as soon as the name of the town left his mouth I felt my heart stops and I couldn't breathe, I felt my whole body stiffen in its place, I heard my brothers say something but I didn't know what they were saying, I was having a panic attack.

I felt the car came to a stop, and both backdoors flew open and both Sam and Dean were on each side of me, all that was hazy to me the only thing that was loud and clear is that I don't want to go back there, not after what happen to me and what I left there, I just can't go back.

"Lu, baby come on, talk to me" that was the first thing I heard, and by the sound of Sam he's been talking for a while "come on Lusha just look at me" and I did, and I could see the relief wash over his face

"you ok?" Dean asked me I shook my head _No_ "why? What's in this town?" he asked trying to find out what's wrong with me, and I curse myself for making the worry

After some deep breaths to try and calm myself "it's my hometown" I said in a barely audible voice

"and what's wrong with…." Dean said but he trailed off as he knew what I was talking about, I know Sam told him my story "I can call dad and tell him that we can't go there, and that he should send someone else"

"no, it's ok" I said and both of them raised an eyebrow at me "ok, it's not ok, but I have to face it someday, and I guess the sooner the better, right?" I looked at both of them

"right" Sam said softly "but if you felt that you're uncomfortable you tell me, ok?" he said and I nod

"promise" Dean said

"cross my heart and hope to die" I said with a smile to assure them that I was ok, but the truth was I'm not.

There's way to much bad memory in this town; mom's death and her grave, the Milligan's, and I don't think I ever thought about going back, coz all that I ever thought about is **not** to go back there, and I guess you can have everything you want, and maybe dad wanted me to get over this, so I'll go along with it and see where it's gonna get me.

After both Sam and Dean were convinced that I was ok, we continue on our journey, somewhere near Grand Island I fell asleep, thankfully I hadn't dreamed of anything, even my usual nightmares, it was like my mind was blank, and it was a nice thing to have; to sleep well before I face what's ahead of me.

"Lu, wake up" I heard Sam say in the distance, it was like he was in my dream "Lusha, come on, we're here" he said and I know that this wasn't a dream, I groaned in respond; I didn't want to wake up, not really, I just wanted to sleep and sleep and then sleep some more.

"come on Lusha, you can sleep in the motel room, I swear I won't wake you up until morning" he said, I opened one eye and smiled

"promise?" I asked

"promise" he grinned, I woke up and ran inside the motel room that I saw Dean went in, and jumped on the bed closes to the door and closed my eyes

"hey, that's my bed" Dean grumbled but I didn't answer and kept my eyes closed "I said this is my bed" he said, his voice was closer this time, I felt the bed sinck in and I knew that he sat beside me "Lu, for the last time…" he started but I cut him off by opening my eyes and pouting my bottom lips at him and gave him the best puppy-dog eyes I could master, he took a deep breath "fine" he said "but you don't mind sharing, huh?" he said

"no, I don't mind… unless you fart, snore, or a wild sleeper" he looked at me and I know the he's the last two, he glared at me and then went to the other bed in the same time Sam came in carrying food, I guess he went to the mini-mart down the road.

"food is here" he announced and closed the door behind him

"thank god" Dean said and went and snatched the bags from Sam, Sam looked at him and shook his head then he looked at me

"aren't you gonna eat?" he asked

"no, I wanna sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a long day" I said and flipped on my stomach and closed my eyes, before I drift off to sleep I heard Dean said something about him eating my food, I smiled to myself and finally fell asleep.

* * *

A\N: I know it's been a while, but ooc problem, hope you like it, let me know by R&Ring, love you guys :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: ENJOY 3 3 **

**

* * *

**

_Why the sun is up? It's not morning yet, right? Maybe is just a dream…._

"rise and shine princess" Dean yelled and I know that it's not a dream, I growled in respond and put the pillow above my head "come on, don't make me drag you outta bad" he said and I felt the bad shifted, he pulled the pillow away and through it on the other bed, he stood up and pulled the covers and through it on the other bed too.

"I'm gonna count to three, and if you're not up yet I'm gonna put you in a tub full with icy water" he said and I could see the grin on his face, I finally opened my eyes and looked at him pouting

"you're mean" I said and yawned "where's my favorite brother, _Sam" _I said as I stood up and walked lazily towards the bathroom, I picked my bag on my way

"getting breakfast, and since when he's your favorite brother, I thought I was" he said, as he went and sat on the kitchenette table

"ever since you woke me up" I turned and looked at him, stuck my tongue at him and went in and closed the door.

Fifteen minutes later I walked out of the bathroom refreshed and fully awake, I had jeans on, my black plaid button down short sleeves shirt, and my black converse, Sam came back while I was in the bathroom, he brought muffins and coffee, we ate and then they started to tell me what they've found while I was sleeping

"so the man came back home at six o'clock in the afternoon, the nanny said that he was ok when she left at six-thirty and that everything was normal, and at seven he killed his wife and killed himself afterward" Sam explained "the police report said that the wife was found on the floor of the master bedroom stabbed seventeen times, and the husband; Mr. Johansson was found on the kitchen floor with a knife in his head, they say that it's the same knife that he used to kill the wife" Sam finished reading and looked at us

"What about the kid?" I asked "you said the nanny; she must've been looking out for a kid right?" I asked and Sam nod

"yeah, there is a kid, a six year old girl named Elena, and she was sleeping at the time of the murder, and that she woke up to the sound of screaming, and that she was the one who called 911, thinking that her father had had another fight with his wife" Sam said

"his wife? She's her mother right?" Dean asked

"no, she's her step mother" Sam said "why don't we go and check everything" Dean and me nod, five minutes later we were on the road, Dean decided that I should go and talk to the lil girl; Elena, and that he and Sam should go to the morgue and check the bodies.

So Dean dropped me off near Elena's elementary school, I was using my social worker ID, I went in and went to the principal office

"hi, my name is Alicia Stan, I'm the social worker that's assigned to Elena Johansson's case" I said as I said in front of the forty year old brown haired principal, the name on the her desk said _principal MaColen _

"poor girl, it was a tragedy" she said with a genuine sadness, she seemed a good person "I'm principal June MaColen, nice to meet you, and I'll be more than happy to help out" she said with a small smile

"thanks Ms. MaColen…" I started but she cut me off

"please call me June" I nod with a smile, she's a really nice lady

"well, June, I wanted to start with talking to Elena and then I wanna talk to her guardian, it's her aunt right?" I asked and she nod

"Sally Lucas, she's a really nice young lady, she's Laura's sister, who was a really good friend of mine, it's a shame she died, she was so pretty and still young" she said

"Laura is Elena's mom, right?" I asked pretended that I was writing something in my notebook

"yeah, that's right"

"how did she died?" I asked again

"she.. she killed herself" she said sadly

"do you have any idea why she took her own life?" I asked and again pretend that I was writing something and when I was done pretending I looked up at her

"I don't know why exactly, you see Laura had an apple pie life, but you don't know what happen behind closed doors" she said and I nod "she had the guy, the house and the friends, everything was good, but everything turned 180 when Elena turned 4, Patrick started to act weird, I think it was around the time he met Sara, but he started to treat Laura differently, and I think at some point he hit her, until she killed herself a year ago and not a month after he got married to Sara" she finished and I smiled

"thanks, now can I see Elena" I asked and she nod and stood up to take me to Elena's classroom, June told the teacher that she wants to talk to Elena, she led us to the empty gym, we sat on the bleachers and June left me and Elena alone.

Elena's a beautiful little girl, she had long straight dirty blond hair and a big ocean blue eyes that you can get lost in them, I'm sure that she's gonna break a lot of hearts when she's older, she was wearing a pink short shorts and a baby blue tank top with a baby blue converse and the laces are pink, she looked so cute, a normal little girl, but the look in her eyes broke my heart.

"hi" I said she looked at me and smiled at me shyly

"hi" she said in her little voice, it was so cute

"how are you holdin' up?" I asked

"I'm doing fine, at least I guess" she said and I smiled at her

"so can you tell me what happened? If you don't mind" I said, I didn't want her to remember something she don't want to remember

"it's ok" she said and took a deep breath "I was in my room sleeping, that's when I heard the screaming and I thought that it was just another fight"

"they used to fight a lot?" I asked and she nod

"ever since they got married, anyways, I was about to go back to sleep and that's when I heard Sara saying _Patrick please don't do it… don't do it _ and she let out a really loud and scary scream, few minutes later everything went quite and that's when I went downstairs, my dad's room was closed so I thought that they made up, but when I get downstairs and went to the kitchen to get some water, I saw…" she stopped and her eyes wailed up with tears "I saw…" she started but stopped again not able to say anything

"I's ok baby, I get, you don't have to talk about this night, ok?" I said as I rubbed her back to sooth her, she looked at me and I could see now the tracks of her tears, she nod, after a while after she calmed down, she looked at me

"Ms. June said that you're a social worker" I nod "are you gonna take me away from aunt Sally?" she asked and I shook my head

"no, I'm just here to ask some questions, that's all" I said and she smiled, I could tell that she is relieved now "so, why won't you tell me about Sally" she smiled widely and I could tell that she's a big fan of her aunt

"she's the coolest aunt ever" she said "ever since I was a kid she would take care of me when mom was busy, and after mom's death she was the only one that really understood me"

"how so?"

"she too hated Sara, and she wasn't really happy about her being my stepmom, when they were newlywed, I used to go and stay with aunt Sally, and she have this dolls and we would pretend that it's Sara and she would stick pins in it, it was cool to really let go of the anger, I never really liked Sara, ever since she was Dad's secretary she used to call me chubby cheeks, and I hated that nick name, I don't have chubby cheeks" she said with a small pout, and I couldn't help but laugh

"you have beautiful cheeks, you're gonna be a heartbreaker when you get older" I said and pinch her cheeks playfully and she grinned showing the two missing front teeth and it's adorable

"my mom used to say that to me" she said happily, it seems the memory of her mom always made her happy

"well your mom is a very wise mom" I said and she smiled, we said our goodbyes and I told her that I'd see her later and went out of the school, I called Dean on my way out and told him that I have some information and that I want him to meet me at the school

"I can't we're already at the motel room" he said and I could hear that he was a bit irritated

"Dean, it's a long walk, please" I whined

"stop being a brat and get here already" he snapped at me then hang up on me, I looked at the phone not believing what just happened, I walked back to the motel room with a headache banging in my head, it was weird just an hour ago I had nothing and now this headache that seems in every inch I got closer to the motel room its getting stronger and more painful, I finally made it to our room and I could barely open my eyes my head was pounding, I opened the door to find Dean stretched on the bad, his back was against the headboard while he was eating his sandwich, and Sam was sitting on the kitchenette table with his laptop in front of him, and both of the looked pissed.


End file.
